As Time Passes
by Malwine
Summary: Eine Zeit nach den Cell Spielen und die Gefühle eines kleinen Jungen, der mehr verloren hat, als es anfangs scheint YAOI, INZEST, GOHAN X GOKU


_**Einleitung**_

Damit es hier nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt, möchte ich Einiges vorneweg nehmen. In dieser Geschichte ist Son Gohan bei den Cell Spielen nicht neun Jahre alt, sondern fünfzehn. Für mich ist der spätere Gohan, nicht wirklich existent. (das nenn ich dann künstlerische Freiheit) Daher hat er meist das Aussehen aus der Cell Saga behalten, nur ist er eben gewachsen.

Dies ist eine Geschichte die von einer Liebe zu seinem Vater handelt. Man kann sie in zwei Kapiteln lesen. Im ersten geht es an sich um Son Gohans Gefühle beim Kampf gegen Cell. Im zweiten Abschnitt habe ich eine inzestuöse Variable mit eingebaut. Ich weiß es ist eher ein unübliches Thema, wer es verabscheut, den habe ich hiermit gewarnt. Wer nichts davon mitbekommen will, wie Son Gohan seinen Vater liebt, soll auch nicht weiter lesen. Zwischen den beiden Abschnitten ist eigentlich ein deutlicher Schnitt, aber ich werde noch mal eindeutig darauf hinweisen.

Vorhandenes OOC muss man mir verzeihen. Ich bin kein wirklich guter Schreiber und die Personen sind sehr oft viel zu flach gehalten, daher bitte ich um Entschuldigung.

Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass Son Goku seine Liebe ausdrücken kann und frei ist von jeglichen Vorurteilen. Sieht man sich sein bisheriges Leben an, das mehr oder weniger sehr behütet war, bestätigt mich das in meiner Ansicht, daher denke ich auch, dass es ihm egal ist, wen er liebt. Er tut es einfach, bedingungslos.

Also hier noch mal für die Drüberleser:

Dies ist eine YAOI, INZEST Geschichte mit SON GOHAN und SON GOKU als Hauptcharaktere

Nichts von all dem gehört mir. Die Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Es wird kein Geld damit gemacht.

Ich möchte eigentlich allen FF Autoren danken, die mir Mut gemacht haben, dies hier zu „vollbringen", vor allem Taja-chan, die ich einfach sehr in mein Herz geschlossen habe.

_In Memoriam D.D.. __Ich liebe dich, Papa!_

~~~oooOOooo~~~oooOOooo~~~oooOOoo~~~oooOOoo~~oooOOooo~~

**As Time ****Passes**

Heute war wieder eine der Nächte die ich verabscheute. Die Nacht war sternenklar, die Luft erfüllt von den Gerüchen der Natur und die nahe Stadt war endlich in einen friedlichen Schlaf verfallen. Alles in Allem ein schönes Bild, doch mich stimmte es melancholisch.

Den Frieden, der herrschte, hatte ich beschert. Ich war derjenige gewesen, der den perfekten Cell endlich besiegt hatte, aber es sollte niemand wissen. Etwas mit dem ich leben konnte, aber nicht mit dem Opfer die es beschert hatte.

Ich sah auf mich herab. Gut, mein Körper war gewachsen, immerhin waren seit dem zwei Jahre vergangen, aber der Kummer und die Gram waren geblieben. Den einzigen Schatz in meinem Leben hatte ich geopfert. Ich allein war daran schuld, dass der den ich so sehr liebte nicht mehr lebte. Mein Herz schmerzte in der Brust und die Augen brannten. Ich würde es auch heute Nacht nicht zurückhalten.

Und so schlichen sich immer mehr heiße Tränen über meine Wangen, in einer Nacht in der ich – wie in so vielen – nicht schlafen konnte.

Erinnerungsfetzen quälten mich, ließen mich stets aufs Neue durchleben, was ich damals falsch gemacht hatte.

~Flash~

Er war der Einzige der mein Potenzial erkannte und so war er auch der einzige gewesen, der stolz und ohne Reue verkündet hatte, wer denn der ominöse Kämpfer sei, der der alleinige Sieger der Cell Spiele sein sollte. Und mein Herz setzte aus als er meinen Namen sagte. Sicher, wir hatten im Raum von Geist und Zeit ein ganzes Jahr verbracht, auch wenn in der normalen Welt nur ein Tag vergangen war, aber ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie stark ich war oder sein sollte.

Ich schluckte schwer, doch da stand schon mein Vater vor mir. Ein Bild des Stolzes und der Genugtuung, dass er erreicht hatte, was er wollte, nämlich dass niemand anders stärker war als er selbst (außer mir). Er hatte sich seinen Traum erfüllt, aber konnte ich seinen Erwartungen entsprechen? Ich hatte solche Angst und ein leichter Blick auf Piccolo, meinen ehemaligen Lehrer, ließ mich erzittern. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er starrte mich fast fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass eine solche Macht in mir steckte und ich selbst wollte es auch nicht verstehen.

Irgendwo in mir hatte ich gewusst, dass ich eine Chance gegen den Cyborg hatte, war der Meinung gewesen, mein Vater hätte nicht mit all seiner brachialen und gewaltigen Kraft gegen ihn gekämpft, aber als er sagte, dass er es getan hatte, schluckte ich schwer. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich Recht.

Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, spürte die ungläubigen Blicke auf meinem Rücken, aber sie alle interessierten mich nicht. Ich wollte nur ihm alleine dienen. Er sollte derjenige sein, der mit stolz verkündete wer ich war. Was ich war! Nämlich Son Gokus Sohn, der Sohn des mächtigsten Kriegers.

Ein bisschen packte mich der Übermut, aber der verschwand bald als Cell auf mich losstürmte. Schnell verwickelte sich alles in einen Schlagabtausch. Tritte wurden verteilt, tiefe Schläge und mehr als einmal landete ich im Dreck.

Damals war ich so unsicher, was mein Vater von mir verlangte oder wie ich es erreichen sollte, aber ich gab mir große Mühe. Das Training mit ihm war nicht leicht gewesen und erst jetzt bei meiner Feuertaufe erkannte ich wie geschickt er mir alles was er wusste, beigebracht hatte. Die Idee die Stufe des Super Saiyajins als normal anzusehen, war wirklich genial.

Auch wenn der Anblick anfangs etwas merkwürdig erschien.

Cell packte mich, würgte mich, brach mir ein paar Rippen, aber ich konnte mich befreien und dann wurde mir klar, warum mein Vater meinte, dass ich der Einzige war, der ihn, Cell, schlagen konnte. Wenn meine Wut einen bestimmten Punkt überschritt reichten meine Kräfte ins Unermessliche und so tat Cell, wofür ich ihn später hasste. Er schickte seine Brut auf meine Freunde und bis auf Trunks, der aus der Zukunft gekommen war um uns zu helfen, konnte niemand wieder belebt werden. Aber was mir am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass einer dieser miesen Viecher auf meinen Vater zusteuerte, der keine Chance mehr gehabt hatte, eine magische Bohne zu essen und so immer noch vom Kampf gegen das Monster geschwächt war. In diesem Augenblick, als ich sah, wie er attackiert wurde, zersprang ein Teil in meinem Herzen. Ich spürte die Wut, aber ich fand keine Möglichkeit sie zu nutzen und erst später als C 16, der auch an dem Turnier teilgenommen hatte, sich geopfert hatte platzte mir der Kragen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Wenn ich jetzt so daran zurückdenke, muss ich fast lächeln. Ich muss wirklich einen tollen Krieger abgegeben haben, im übertragenen Sinne. Geschubst, getreten, gegen Felsen geschmettert und doch war ich immer wieder aufgestanden, wie mein Vater. So beharrlich wie ein Steh auf Männchen. Diese Eigenschaft konnte keiner leugnen.

Schreiend suchte sich meine Wut schließlich einen Ausgang und ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich dann Dinge tat, die ich unter normalen Umständen, nie gedacht hätte, in der Lage war zu tun.

Ein Brennen in meiner Brust, das schnelle Hämmern meines Herzens, eine Hitze in meinen Adern. Der Rausch war perfekt. Verklärt versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch alles was ich wollte war Rache. Rache für all das was Cell getan hatte. Meinen Freunden angetan hatte, meinem Vater. Niemand sollte ungeschoren davon kommen.

Im meinem Inneren brannte ein unbekanntes Feuer und ich sah die Blitze die vor meinen Augen zuckten, fühlte diese unheimliche Macht in mir. So musste es sein, wenn Son Goku gegen Gegner kämpfte, die wirklich noch eine Herausforderung darstellten. Nun waren auch einige Taten Vegetas leichter verständlich. Ich wollte Cell vernichten! Ein für alle mal und es sollte dauern. Mit jeder vergangenen Minute in denen er nicht litt, war die Zeit vergeudet und ich startete langsam meinen Angriff. Auch wenn der nur dazu da war, den Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen zu entreißen.

Mein Körper fühlte sich so leicht an und blitzschnell war ich bei meinen Freunden. Trunks erwischte ich als ersten und schweigend warf ich ihm den Schatz entgegen, der meinem Vater helfen würde. Erleichtert, dass das Schlimmste gebannt war, drehte ich mich um und starrte in Cells violette Augen. Sie funkelten, warteten darauf, dass jemand den ersten Schritt machte, aber ich ließ ihn zappeln. Erst würde seine Brut dran glauben und ich tat, was meine Instinkte mir befohlen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren machte ich mich auf die Missgeburten. Einen nach dem anderen machte ich fertig. Schlug dem einen den Kopf an, zerquetschte dem anderen die Brust, ließ den dritten in Flammen aufgehen und so weiter, bis ich schließlich alle sieben vernichtet hatte. Ihre Schreie waren Honig Balsam für meine Seele gewesen. Solche Laute sollte auch Cell von sich geben, dann nur dann, wäre alles perfekt.

Nachdem der Cyborg das grausige Schauspiel ungläubig mit angesehen hatte erhob er ungeduldig seine Stimme und stürzte sich auf mich. Ein Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen.

‚Ich bin der Einzige der dich vernichtet Cell. So und nicht anders.'

Geschickt wich ich seinen mittlerweile langsamen Bewegungen aus. Es war so einfach alles was er tat vorherzusehen. Es war fast schon komisch, als er immer wieder versuchte einen Treffer zu landen. Egal ob er mich am Boden versuchte zu erwischen oder in der Luft.

Leicht außer Atem starrte er mich finster an. Ja, er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn verarschte. Wenn jemand stärker war, als der perfekte Cell. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, langsam darauf bedacht, dass er meine Entschlossenheit spürte, wehrte ich seine Schläge ab und der Moment war günstig. Ungedeckt schlug ich so heftig ich konnte in seinen Magen. Die weiche Muskulatur gab nach, als würde ich meine Hand in Pudding tauchen. Taumelnd schritt er zurück und ich verpasste ihm einen Tritt, der ihn einige Meter nach hinten war. Aus der Bahn warf. Violettes Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund und ich konnte es riechen. Es war der Geruch des Sieges.

Er ließ mich weitermachen, trieb mich an und machte mich zu einem unangenehmen Gesellen. Allen würde so etwas blühen, die sich an Son Goku vergingen. Meinen Vater sollte niemand benutzen oder verletzen ohne dafür zu bezahlen.

Nach einiger Zeit, die der Cyborg stotternd und fast wimmernd auf dem Boden verbracht hatte, würgte er C 18 hoch und ein Gefühl der Langeweile traf mich.

‚Schade. Nun ist er nicht mehr komplett, aber jeder deine geklauten Zellen werde ich fertig machen.'

Ich kannte diese dunkle Seite nicht in mir, erkannte mich kaum wieder, aber ich liebte dieses Hochgefühl der absoluten Macht, doch ich machte einen Fehler, einen gewaltigen Fehler, der mich mein ganzes Leben lang, verfolgen sollte.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, was Cell vorhatte und als ich die Chance zu seiner Vernichtung mit einem Lächeln abgetan hatte, wurde aus dem Cyborg eine Kugel, die jeden mit sich riss, die ihm zu Nahe trat.

Verzweiflung machte sich breit. Ich hatte es soweit geschafft, hatte den unbarmherzigen Klon in die Knie gezwungen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es immer wieder jemanden gab, der noch stärker war und doch nützte mir meine Stärke in diesem Moment rein gar nichts, denn er würde sich und die Erde sprengen.

Es geschah, was geschehen musste und mein Vater setzte seine neue Technik der Momentanen Teleportation ein um die Welt, die Einwohner aber auch mich zu retten.

Ich hörte und höre seine letzen Worte fast jeden Abend. Nacht für Nacht, macht es mir das Leben schwer und lässt mein Herz bluten.

„Sag deiner Mutter, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich bin so stolz auf dich Son Gohan!" Seine Stimme klang so weich, wie eine feine Melodie, die mich beruhigen sollte, aber genau das Gegenteil erreichte. Ich sah wie er zwei Finger an die Stirn legte, hörte das surrende Geräusch und dann war er verschwunden.

Vom Schlachtfeld, von der Erde, aus meinen Augen, für immer.

Tränen der Verzweiflung suchten sich ihren Weg und ich sackte zusammen unfähig mich noch länger auf den wackligen Beinen zu halten.

„Komm zurück! Papa, komm zurück!" Ich schrie so laut ich konnte, doch den Sturm im meinem Herzen würde es nicht übertönen. Tränen mischten sich mit der trockenen Erde unter mir, ich hämmerte meine Fäuste in den Boden.

Wäre ich doch bloß nicht so engstirnig gewesen. Warum hatte ich Cell auch nicht vernichtet, als ich die Chance dazu hatte? Warum war mir das alles zu Kopf gestiegen und warum hatte ich diesen Kampf bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt so genossen?

Ich fühlte eine Hand auf meinen Schultern, irgendwo in der Ferne meines Geistes merkte ich, dass es Krillin war, der sich neben mich gebeugt hatte und versuchte mich zu trösten. Es gab nichts, mit dem man mich beruhigen konnte. Ich wollte sterben. Wollte zu meinem Vater.

Dieser verdammte Cell. Alles nur seine Schuld! Nein, alles nur meine Schuld. Ich allein trage die Verantwortung, dass das Geschehene nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte.

Ich allein! Und ich musste versuchen, damit fertig zu werden.

Langsam konnte ich meinem Körper wieder Befehle erteilen, die er auch ausführen wollte und so erhob ich mich, mit der Hilfe meines Freundes.

Beschämt den Blick zu Boden gewandt konnte ich keinem in die Augen sehen, bis ich mich blitzschnell umdrehte. Eine Präsenz war aufgetaucht, die mich wütend machte und mich zutiefst befriedigte. In einer gewaltigen undurchsichtigen Staubwolke erklang ein Surren und ein heller Ki Strahl wurde entsandt. Trunks der unglücklicherweise in genau dessen Bahn stand, wurde weit nach hinten geschleudert. Entsetzt sah ich, wie der Staub sich legte und Cell wieder vor mir stand. Ebensolche Blitze die durch und um meinen Körper gezuckt waren, erhellten nun seine Aura und er war nun wirklich perfekt, auch ohne C 18s Körper.

Grinsend bot ich ihm die Stirn.

„Hast wohl zu viele Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen, Kleiner, dass du dich so freust!" Seine Stimme ein einziger Hohn.

Ich lachte. Endlich. Rache für alles. Rache für meinen Vater und endlich konnte ich ihn doch mit meinen eigenen Händen töten. Wie sehr ich mich freute, doch Vegeta sollte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, als er aufgebracht über den Tod seines Sohnes sich auf Cell stürzte. Wie dumm er manchmal war, aber ich konnte sein Handeln nachvollziehen. Niemand sollte meinen Schatz rauben und ungeschoren davon kommen.

In letzter Sekunde, warf ich mich vor Cells Strahl, als er den törichten Prinzen niederstrecken wollte und brach mir den Arm.

Höllische Schmerzen raubten mir die Sicht und den Verstand und langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich lag auf Vegeta, den ich doch noch rechzeitig erreicht hatte, was mich unheimlich erleichterte.

Langsam, den Schmerz an eine Stelle verbannend an dem er mich nicht stören würde, raffte ich mich auf, funkelte Cell aus meinen eiskalten Augen an. Hass, Wut, Trauer waren ein unendlicher Topf meiner Gefühle aus dem ich schöpfen konnte.

Ächzend richtete sich der Prinz so gut es ging hinter mir auf und was dann folgte, sollte mich lange beschäftigen. Er tat etwas was er wahrscheinlich in seinem ganzen Leben nicht oft getan hatte.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe echt Scheiße gebaut!" seine Stimme wurde leiser, aber ich konnte trotz des Sturmes der um mich herrschte, jedes Wort verstehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Son Gohan!"

Ich blinzelte.

Man hörte nicht alle Tage, dass sich der stolze Saiyajin Prinz entschuldigte und ich dachte mir, dass Vegeta glauben würde, dass es zu Ende ging.

Jahre später sollte ich begreifen, dass er es nicht so meinte.

Als ich mich gefasst hatte, denn Vegetas Entschuldigung hatte mich schon etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, sah ich in Cells Gesicht. Sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, seine hämische Gestik, sein Blick und ich erkannte plötzlich, dass es schwieriger werden würde, ihn zu vernichten, als ich anfangs gedacht hatte.

Nachdem ich einige Schläge hatte einstecken müssen, spürte ich wie meine Gegenwehr sank und Erschöpfung ließ mich kaum noch gerade stehen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Alles was ich beschützen wollte, war sowieso schon genommen worden und ich sah plötzlich keinen Grund mehr weiterzukämpfen.

Cell, grinsend, schallend lachend setzte als letzte Technik, aus Boshaftigkeit, ein Kamehameha ein. Die Technik die mein Vater so perfektioniert hatte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Der Druck der auf meinen Schultern und auf meiner Brust lastete war zu groß. Ich wollte es schnell hinter mich bringen, damit ich wieder bei ihm war.

Meine Augen schließend nahm ich mein Schicksal entgegen.

Aber jemand hatte etwas dagegen.

Seine Stimme sprach zu meinem Herzen, durchflutete meinen geschundenen Körper und ließ mich aufatmen.

„Vater? Bist du das? Wo bist du?" ich versuchte mich umzusehen, hoffend, dass er doch nicht tot war, aber meine Blicke wanderten immer wieder ins Leere.

„Son Gohan, du darfst nicht aufgeben. Das Schicksal der Erde liegt in deiner Hand. Nur du hast die Macht dazu. Willst du mich enttäuschen?"

Ich schluckte, das war das Letzte was ich wollte.

Er sprach weiter.

„Du musst das Kamehameha mit der gleichen Macht abfeuern wie Cell. Hab keine Angst und fürchte dich nicht. Die Menschen können alle wieder belebt werden. Du schaffst das, glaube an dich. Ich liebe dich Son Gohan."

Mit nur einem Arm, unsäglichen Schmerzen in meinem Herzen sammelte ich meine letzte Energie. Mobilisierte alles was ich an Reserven noch aufzuwarten hatte und stellte mich dem letzen Kampf. Die Worte meines Vaters hallten in meinem Kopf.

‚Ich liebe dich Son Gohan.'

Den Tränen nahe schoss ich den Ki Strahl ab, doch es reichte nicht. Minutenlang geschah gar nichts, außer, das eine gewaltige Menge an Energie sich zu einer Kugel formte und keiner der beiden Seiten nachgab. Ich wollte nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt und nie wieder.

Ich würde ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen, denn sein Leben hatte ich ihm schon genommen. Seinen Stolz auf mich wollte ich nicht auch noch verlieren.

Es war das Einzige was mir die Kraft gab durchzuhalten, aber ich

spürte wie mich meine Kräfte verließen. Der Kampf gegen dieses Monster hatte mich zu viele Reserven gekostet und langsam sank ich auf meine Knie.

‚Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich werde nicht aufgeben.' Wie ein Mantra wiederholte sich der Satz in meinen Gedanken und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich meinen Vater lächeln hörte. Tief in meinem Herzen fand ich die Kraft weiterzumachen.

Ein immenser Schub wurde freigesetzt als ich alles was ich hatte in den Strahl legte und kurz sah es so aus, als ob es schließlich ein Ende finden würde, aber Cell hatte mehr versteckte Energien und Reserven gehabt, als er offenbart hatte.

Doch durch das beherzte Eingreifen meiner Freunde, allen voran Piccolo, dem ich viel später dankend vor die Knie gefallen war, konnte ich Cell schlagen.

Ich fühlte die Präsenz meines Vaters, spürte wie er seine geistigen Finger und Hände um meine gelegt hatte um das Kamehameha zu verstärken und ich fand die Kraft auf den Cyborg zuzugehen. Alles was ich hatte, meinen Schmerz und meinen Verlust konnte ich nun hinausschleudern und es war die mächtigste Waffe gewesen, die ich hatte einsetzen können.

Nach mehreren Minuten, an denen der Tag durch das gleißend helle Licht des Ki Strahles kaum auszumachen war, konnte ich durch den Schleier des Staubes erkennen, dass es zu Ende war. Ich hatte Cell besiegt. Endlich. Nach so vielen Stunden des Leidens war es vorüber und ich spürte wie ich mit letzter Kraft flüsterte.

„Danke, Papa! Ich liebe dich!"

Bevor ich in einen tiefen dunklen Sog rutschte, der mich mit sich riss in einen wohlige Ohnmacht.

~Flash Ende~

*~*~*

Es war stets dasselbe. Sicher ich hatte Cell besiegt, aber so viel hatte ich verloren. Ich hatte mir geschworen nicht mehr zu kämpfen und mich ganz meinen Hausaufgaben zu widmen. Ich lächelte. Ja, das war ein paar Monate gut gegangen, aber meine Mutter sah immer mehr meinen Vater in mir. Hielt mich für nutzlos und einen Taugenichts. Jemand der nichts auf die Reihe brachte und irgendwann schrie ich meine Mutter an. Warf ihr all die Dinge an den Kopf die mich rasend machten. Wie konnte sie meinen Vater als nutzlos beschimpfen. Ohne ihn gäbe es die Erde schon lange nicht mehr und wie oft hatte er seine Familie beschützt nur um Bescheidenerweise etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. War das nicht ein kleiner Lohn für das Paradies auf Erden?

Angesichts dieser Respektlosigkeit schickte sie mich weg.

Im Grunde genommen, das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Anfangs hatte ich nicht gewusst, was ich machen sollte, aber Bulma, die beste Freundin meines Vaters hatte mir eine Kapsel zukommen lassen. Sie hatte schon lange befürchtet, dass es einmal zu einem solchen Bruch mit ChiChi kommen würde, aber sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie die Kapsel Son Goku geben würde.

Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel wurde am Horizont heller und der Mond war schon lange wieder hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Leise fingen kleine Vögelchen an zu zwitschern und begrüßten den neuen Tag. Für mich immer noch derselbe, denn den Alten hatte ich ja nicht mit Schlaf, wie alle anderen, abgeschlossen.

In der Kapsel, die mir Bulma damals gegeben hatte, war das wunderschöne kleine

Haus gewesen, dass ich jetzt bewohnte. Gerade recht für einen allein. Manchmal war es zu groß und an manchen Tagen erdrückte es mich, aber ich war froh, dass ich es hatte. Bulma war großzügig gewesen und hatte an einen gewaltigen Kühlschrank gedacht, den ich jetzt wo ich daran dachte, auch aufsuchen würde.

Ich schwang meine Beine über die Bettkante und tapste in die Küche. Der kühle Morgenwind strich mir über die Haut, die einzige Berührung die ich zuließ, denn seit dem mein Vater gestorben war, hatte ich niemanden an mich heran gelassen. Weder körperlich noch geistig.

Er hatte mir „beigebracht" wie angenehm es war, nackt zu schlafen. Falls es in dieser Einöde Nachbarn gegeben hätte, die sich eventuell beschwert hätten können, hätte ich ihnen sicher Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht. Ich lachte kopfschüttelnd. Nein, das hätte ich nicht getan.

Ich, Son Gohan, war einfach ein zu weicher und netter Kerl, der kaum jemand hätte schaden können.

Nur eben jenen, die es verdient hätten, was in meinen Augen viele waren, aber ich verscheuchten den dunklen Gedanken.

„Weißt du Vater, heute genau zwei Jahre ist es her, dass du nicht mehr da bist."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprach ich mit der Luft, als ich den Kühlschrank öffnete. Mittlerweile hatte ich gelernt zu kochen, in Erinnerungen schwelgend, holte ich lächelnd das Essen vom Vortag heraus [1]. Ein paar Minuten auf dem Herd und es würde besser schmecken.

„Ich vermisse dich so." meine Stimme klang gebrochener, als sie sollte. Es waren wieder diese Erinnerungen die mein Herz in kleine Teile schredderte.

Eine heiße Träne lief unbemerkt über meine Wange und während ich auf mein Essen wartete, atmete ich tief ein. Ein Geruch lag in der Luft, ein fein herber, wie du damals hattest.

~*~*~

Ich saß über meinen Hausaufgaben. Wir sollten erklären, was ein Aphrodisiakum sei. Eine dämliche Aufgabe, aber wir hatten auch einen dämlichen Lehrer. Mutter war nicht da und ich war sicher, dass es etwas heißen würde, bei dem sie gleich wieder einen ihrer Anfälle bekam. Piccolo wollte ich nicht fragen, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er sich in solchen Dingen auskannte, also blieb nur einer. (Ob er helfen konnte?) Son Goku. Ich nahm mein Heft und suchte ihn. Sonderlich schwer ihn zu finden war es ja nicht. Ich spürte seine Nähe außerdem war er trainieren, da war er nicht weit weg.

„Papa, ich brauche deine Hilfe." Ich sah ihm zu, wie er Tritte und Schläge hoch über mir in der Luft verteilte und kleine Schweißperlen glitzerte auf seiner Haut. Ich bewunderte ihn so sehr.

Lächelnd stand ich nur daneben, meine Aufgabe völlig vergessend, doch nach einiger Zeit fragte er dann.

„Wobei denn Son Gohan?" und ich kehrte augenblicklich wieder in die reale Welt zurück.

„Ähm…wir sollen erklären, was ein Aphrodisiakum ist. Kennst du das?" ich sprach das fremde Wort ganz langsam aus, versuchte es richtig zu betonen.

Er stoppte in seinen Bewegungen, landete weich auf dem feuchten Gras und sah mich an. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie die Nacht und so betörend.

„In welchem Zusammenhang soll das denn stehen?"

Ich zwinkerte. Wir hatten einen Text bekommen, in dem das Wort vor kam und sollten es eben erklären, aber den Text hatte ich nicht mit nach draußen gebracht. Schnell drehte ich mich um, aber eine Hand auf meiner Schulter hielt mich fest.

Er lächelte.

„Ich komm mit rein, geh schnell duschen und dann helf ich dir!"

Freudig nickend, machte ich mich wieder ins Haus. Ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, als ich am Tisch sitzend bemerkte, wie sich seine starke Aura näherte. Es war nicht nur sein Körper der mächtige Kraft ausstrahlte auch seine Aura die so hell und klar leuchtend ihn umfing, wie ein weicher Seidenkokon. Ohne mich umzudrehen sog ich seinen Duft ein. Duschbad, Wasser, feiner Schweiß. Das was ich tat, machte ich ohne zu verstehen warum, einfach aus einem Instinkt heraus. Später sollte mir klar werden, dass ich meinem Vater ein Gefühl entgegenbrachte, dass nicht unserer Beziehung entsprach. Einer Beziehung eines Sohnes zu seinem Vater. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Er hatte eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und beugte sich über mich um den Text lesen zu können. Meine Haut fing an zu kribbeln und Schauer liefen über meinen Rücken. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich sein markantes Profil. Seine Haut sah so weich aus und die Augen funkelten. Ich bemerkte, wie warm mir ums Herz wurde und meine Wangen langsam heiß brannten.

Mir etwas zeigen wollend, glitt er mit der ruhenden Hand über meine Arm und ich bekam Gänsehaut. Feine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und meine Magen und Herz machten einen Sprung.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte er nur, als er meine Gänsehaut bemerkte.

Schweigend schüttelte ich verneinend den Kopf. Ich sah ihn an. Wieder diese Augen, die so weit wie der Himmel waren, so tief wie das Meer und so rein wie weiße Seide.

Er hatte sich wieder dem Text zugewandt, las noch einmal schnell darüber und nickte leicht.

Ein Augenblick später sah er mich an, legte mir eine Hand auf die Wange und ohne es zu merken, drückte ich meinen Kopf gegen die zarte Berührung. Er neigte sich über mich, ganz langsam und ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Konnte fühlen, wie das Blut immer schneller durch meine Adern pulsierte und das Herz in meiner Brust laut schlug, so laut, dass ich Angst hatte, er könne es hören.

„Son Gohan…" meinen Namen auf seinen weichen Lippen ließen mich wieder erschauern. Ich war sicher irgendwo auf den Kopf gefallen und träumte das alles nur, aber es war der schönste Traum, den ich je hatte.

In diesem Augenblick merkte ich wie sehr ich meinen Vater liebte, eben nicht nur als Erzeuger, sondern auch als Mann. Es war ein Jahr vor den Cell Spielen gewesen und ich hatte mich verliebt.

Mit verschleierten Augen sah ich meinen Vater an. Sah wieder diese Augen, die weichen Lippen, den stetigen Pulsschlag an seinem Hals. Genoss die abstrahlende Wärme seines Körpers und roch den feinherben Duft.

„-Das- ist ein Aphrodisiakum" meinte er plötzlich leise, während er mir immer noch in die Augen sah und dann tat er etwas, dass mich Sterne sehen ließ. Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine, nicht mehr so wie früher, zum zu Bett gehen, sondern wie die eines Geliebten und zaghaft flatterten meine Augen zu. Ich versuchte so viel wie möglich in meinen Gedanken zu speichern.

Die Textur der Lippen, wie weich sie waren, wie sie schmeckten, wie sie sich anfühlten.

Die Hand auf meiner Wange war unter mein Kinn geglitten und er hob leicht meinen Kopf an. Ich tat was mein jungendlicher Körper mir befahl, ohne wirklich Ahnung zu haben, öffnete ich meinen Mund und neckte vorsichtig seine Lippen mit meiner Zunge. Sein Atem strich immer wieder über meine Haut und ich merkte wie er leicht erschrocken war, aber er ließ nicht von mir ab. Im Gegenteil seine Zunge glitt über meine und ich merkte, wie ich auch hier unterlegen sein würde. Eine Unterlegenheit die ich sehr genoss. Ich war bereit mehr zu lernen.

Doch ein Blubbern und Zischen holte mich wieder in die Gegenwart.

Mein Essen war übergegangen und nun kleckerte Suppe über den Rand des Topfes und brannte auf der Herdplatte an. Gedankenverloren wischte ich das Unglück weg.

Wie hatte ich nur den ersten Kuss vergessen können? Und warum erschien er mir jetzt? Sonst hatte ich stets Erinnerungen an seinen Tod, nicht aber an sein Leben und vor allem an sein kurzes Leben mit mir gehabt. (Denn entweder war er nicht da gewesen, oder ich war bei Piccolo trainieren.)

Ich lächelte. Schön, dass es in meinem Hirnkasten auch noch gute Erinnerungen gab. Abwesend strich ich mir über die Lippen. So lange war es schon her, dass er mich das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, geschweige denn mehr getan hatte, denn an jenem schicksalsschweren Nachmittag, mit der bescheuertsten Hausaufgabe hatte ich meinen Vater von einer ganz andern Seite kennen gelernt. Abwesend kehrten meine Gedanken zu diesem Nachmittag zurück.

~*~*~

Es wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen zu sagen, dass ich mich überwältigt und überrascht fühlte, aber, als Son Goku von meinen Lippen abgelassen hatte. Ohne große Worte, nur milde lächelnd, hatte er mir die Haare durch gewuschelt und war wieder gegangen.

Verwirrt starrte ich ihm einen Augenblick lang hinterher und folgte ihm dann.

„Papa, was war das gerade?" ich sah ihn schräg an. Sein nasses Badetuch hatte er abgelegt uns suchte nun nackt nach etwas zum Anziehen, dabei ertappte ich mich wie ich ihn anstarrte. Innerlich zog ich jede Kontur seiner Muskeln nach, konnte fast die Haut darüber spüren.

„Ich denke, so hast du am besten verstanden was es ist." Er nickte mir nur zu, sich umdrehend. Als ich ihn nackt vor mir sah, trieb es mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und ich wand mich von ihm ab.

Son Goku war immer schon ein Exhibitionist gewesen. „Aber du hast mich doch …na ja…gerade…du weißt schon…" stammelte ich vor mich hin, während ich meine Finger ineinander verknotete. „Kannst du mir noch mehr zeigen?" fragte ich schüchtern. Das von vorhin hatte mir weit mehr gefallen, als ich zugeben wollte.

Ich hörte sein Lachen. „Son Gohan." Eine starke Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Du solltest jetzt besser deine Hausaufgabe beenden. Deine Mutter wird sonst böse sein und ich will nicht, dass sie mir dann nichts mehr zu essen macht." Ich bemerkte das Lachen in seiner Stimme und musste ebenfalls lächeln. Sicher, so war es besser. Und die Verwirrung die in meinem Körper und Geist herrschte versiegte leicht. Die Aufgabe, die ich in den nächsten Tagen pflichtbewusst an unseren Lehrer abgegeben hatte, hatte ich zwar ordentlich versemmelt, denn der hatte sich etwas anderes erwartet, doch es war mir egal.

Die Zeit verging und es geschah nichts mehr zwischen meinem Vater und mir. Wir gingen angeln, er trainierte gelegentlich mit mir, doch dann kam die ganze Geschichte mit Cell und dem Training im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Die sanften Erinnerungen an einen Kuss hatte ich schon fast vergessen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem Mann in einem Raum war. Selbst wenn der eine eigene endlose Dimension war, weglaufen konnte ich nicht und wollte es auch nicht. Dafür hatte ich alles zu sehr genossen.

Anfangs versuchte Vater mir beizubringen, ein Super Saiyajin zu werden. Ich lachte, als ich ihn damals gesehen hatte im Kampf gegen Freezer, war er so verändert. Nicht nur äußerlich und ich konnte mich erinnern, dass Vegeta gesagt hatte, dass es nur einen alle hundert Jahre gäbe. Wie sollte ausgerechnet ich dann also ein Super Saiyajin werden, aber ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich mich zu verwandeln.

„Stell dir vor wie Cell deine Mutter tötet." Meinte er zu mir.

Ich sah ihn groß an, den Kopf schüttelnd, achselzuckend, denn ich wusste nicht wie Cell aussah und wie er war.

Er sah mit seinen dunklen Augen nach oben, die Hand hinter dem Kopf und dachte kurz nach. „Gut, dann stell dir Freezer vor."

Ich nickte. Das war ein Gegner den ich nur zu gut kannte, aber es war nicht meine Mutter in meinen Gedanken, sondern mein Vater der von Freezer fast getötet wurde.

Was ja gar nicht so weit gefehlt hatte, denn er hatte so viel Kraft verloren, im Kampf gegen die schreckliche Ginyu Force. Mein Blut fing Feuer und wie kochend heiße Lava durchströmte es meinen Körper, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an Namek im Kopf. Innerlich sah ich wie er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, tiefe Schläge einstecken musste und im Kampf dann gegen Freezer völlig außer Atem vor der Kreatur stand.

Die Wut in mir wurde größer und ich spürte einen Sog der Dunkelheit, die mich eine Tür im Inneren meines Geistes aufstoßen ließ. Meine Haut prickelte. Das Herz hämmerte in der Brust und mein Atem brannte in den Lungen. Als ich meinen Geist öffnete durchflutete mich eine gewaltige Woge der Macht. Die Schmerzen nahmen zu, doch ich bemerkte sie kaum. Der Rausch der Verwandlung hatte mich für einen Moment betäubt und ich fühlte diese Kraft in mir, aber auch etwas Dunkles trat aus den Schatten. Wie ein Flüstern säuselte es in mein Ohr, mich meiner Macht hinzugeben, alles zu tun was ich wollte und kein Erbarmen zu

zeigen. Das mussten die ureigenen Saiyajin Gene sein.

Ich konnte den Zustand nicht lange ertragen, zuviel Kraft raubte er mir, als ich erschöpft auf die Knie sank. Aus den Augenwinkeln, sah ich meinen Vater lächeln.

„Sehr gut Son Gohan. Erhole dich ein bisschen, in der Zeit werde ich dir die Haare schneiden." Denn später erzählte er mir, wie albern ich aussah, als mein ganzer Haarschopf in einer wilden blonden Mähne nach oben gerichtet war. Meine Wangen wurden warm. Ich fragte ihn, was es für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl sei, dass an mir nagte, bei der Verwandlung.

„Als ich mich damals das erste Mal verwandelt hatte, traute ich mir selbst nicht. Es war als wäre ich ein anderer oder zum ersten Mal der, der ich sein sollte. Vielleicht hatten in diesem Moment meine Gedanken an frühere Zeiten übernommen, aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich versuchte meinen Geist zu beruhigen und der Saiyajin in mir gehorchte."

Nickend und zustimmend hörte ich aufmerksam zu.

„Wir müssen uns den Zustand eines Super Saiyajins als normalen vorstellen. In all unserem Tun." Wieder nickte ich. „Dann kann das eigentliche Training losgehen!" Jubelnd fiel ich Son Goku um den Hals. Ich freute mich so mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, auch wenn es unter schweren Bedingungen war. Ein Jahr am Stück, ohne zwischenzeitliche Eskapaden, hatte ich mit ihm noch nicht erlebt.

Eines Abends fieberte ich. Ich wollte so viel stärker werden, wollte eine Stütze und Hilfe für meinen Vater sein und trainierte bis ans Äußerte, aber mein junger Körper war irgendwann ausgebrannt. Er erzählte mir später, dass ich geschrieen und gestöhnt hätte. Immer etwas von Freezer und ihm gesprochen hätte.

Als es mir wieder besser ging, schämte ich mich, dass ich ihm eine solche Last gewesen war und betreten sah ich auf mich herab. Ich lag im Bett und fummelte unbeholfen mit den Fingern in der Decke herum.

„Es tut mir leid, Vater…ich…"

Er ließ mich nicht weiter sprechen. Sanft drückte er mich an seine Brust und streichelte mir über die nun kurzen Haare. Ich hörte sein Herz kräftig schlagen, beruhigt die Augen schließend. [2]

„Du hast nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, Son Gohan, " er schob mich von sich, etwas enttäuscht, aber im nächsten Moment überrascht küsste er meine Stirn. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Seine Stimme war so sanft. Dann neigte er sich über mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ich war mir sicher, ich fieberte immer noch, denn es wurde mir wieder so heiß.

Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und genoss seine Liebkosung. Er rückte näher an mich und seine Arme legten sich um meinen Körper. Etwas erschrocken stöhnte ich auf und mein Vater nutzte die Chance seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten zu lassen. Tiefer hätte ich nicht fallen können. Prickeln und Schauer liefen die Wirbelsäule hoch und runter, verharrte an den Stellen, an denen er die Haut berührte. So lange war der erste Kuss schon her gewesen, dass ich ihn fast vergessen hätte.

Leicht errötet ließ er von mir ab. Meine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und seine Wärme lag noch auf meinen Lippen. Vorsichtig strich ich mit einem Finger darüber. Es war kein Traum gewesen, denn leichte feuchte Spuren waren mir Bestätigung.

„Son Gohan, es tut –mir- leid, aber ich habe mir solche Sorgen ge…." Weiter wollte ich ihn nicht hören, denn ich hatte mich unter der Decke befreit und war auf ihn zugekrabbelt. Mit meinen –im Gegensatz zu seinen – kleinen Händen fasste ich sein Gesicht und drückte mich an ihn. Küsste ihn direkt auf die Lippen und ich fühlte sein Erschrecken. Sicher, er hatte mich ein paar Minuten vorher genauso berührt, aber dass ich nun damit anfing, ließ ihn kurz erstarren. Mit aller Liebe die ich aufbringen konnte, presste ich meine Lippen auf seine und ich merkte wie er sich unter mir entspannte. Ein weiteres Mal fühlte ich seine großen, rauen Hände auf meinem Rücken.

Ich wiederholte mit meiner Zunge was er mir kurz zuvor gezeigt hatte und fuhr zwischen seine Lippen. Ich versuchte mich an das erste Mal zu erinnern, hatte mir damals merken wollen, wie es sich alles anfühlte, aber nun musste ich feststellen, dass es anders war. Nicht schlechter, nur anders. Denn immer wieder entdeckte ich Neues. Sei es eine Narbe an seiner Lippe, die ich deutlicher fühlte, die Weichheit seiner Zunge, der Geruch in meiner Nase. Wieder öffnete ich meinen Geist so weit ich konnte, um mir alles zu merken. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie Son Goku mich nach hinten gedrückte hatte, bis ich mit meinem Rücken auf dem weichen Bett lag. Stöhnend, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend, schlang ich die Arme um seinen Nacken, fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine nun blonden Haare.

Er war so schön. Es war jedes Mal ein Genuss gewesen seine Verwandlung mit anzusehen. Wie aus dem pechschwarzen Haaren eine goldene Mähne wurde, seine Aura so hell strahlte.

Er küsste über meine Lippen, meinen Hals bis zu meiner Brust, dann sah er auf. Sah in meine Augen, die genauso grünlich leuchteten wie seine eigenen und für einen Moment blieb mein Herz stehen. Er sah mir in die Seele und lächelte schließlich.

Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so viel Mut hatte, aber ich langte nach oben und zog ihn wieder zu mir. Küsste jede freie Stelle nur um wieder bei seinen Lippen zu landen. Es war als wollte sich mein Geist nichts von ihm merken, so dass ich ihn berühren musste.

„Son Gohan…"

Ich liebte es wenn er meinen Namen hauchte.

Seine rechte Hand strich über meinen jungen Körper und hinterließ heiße Stellen. Er folgte ihnen mit seinen Lippen und ich legte meinen Kopf zurück. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen, mich den Gefühlen hingebend.

Ein kleines bisschen war es mir unangenehm, dass er mich so erlebte. Nicht alle Tage hatte er mich nackt gesehen und ich schämte mich, aber in diesem Augenblick schien alles völlig egal zu sein. Ich war so unendlich froh in diesem merkwürdigen Raum zu sein, denn während draußen Stunden ins Land zogen, hatte ich ein ganzes Jahr Zeit. Wir brauchten uns nicht zu beeilen. Liebespaare versuchten doch immer die Zeit anzuhalten, wären sie hier gewesen, bräuchten sie es nicht.

Sein Daumen strich über meinen Bizeps, den ich automatisch anspannte, weiter hinunter über meinen Arm bis zu meiner Hand. Seine Finger hakten sich zwischen meine.

Mit der anderen Hand hatte er mir meine Beine vorsichtig auseinander geschoben. Hätte ich nicht schon längst heiße Wangen gehabt, würden sie nun erröten.

Trotzdem versuchte ich mich zu entspannen. Mein Herz schlug so wild, meine Haut brannte, fast wie bei der Verwandlung. Mein Atem wurde lauter und ich stöhnte leise.

„Vater…" als er mich damals das erste Mal geküsst hatte, wollte ich ihn so gerne berühren, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst. Jetzt wo ich es gekonnt hätte, war ich wie versteinert. Völlig willenlos, ließ ich ihn alles machen. Ich fürchtete mich nicht, denn ich wusste er würde mich nie verletzen.

Seine blonden Haare kitzelten mich an meinem inneren Oberschenkel, leicht lächelnd blickte ich ihn an.

‚Schlechte Idee, Son Gohan' sagte ich mir, als ich ihm zu sah und gleichzeitig fühlte wie seine feuchte Zunge über meine heiße Haut fuhr. Ich hätte nicht erwartet an meinen Beinen so empfindlich zu sein. Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, sah ich ihm weiter zu. Er küsste seinen Weg nach oben und ich schämte mich, als er die Reaktion meines Körpers merkte, doch anstatt mich auszulachen, blickte er mich an und leckte über meinen Schaft.

Stöhnend warf ich den Kopf zurück.

„Ahh…"

Eine Hand krallte sich in das Bettlaken und die andere drückte die Finger meines Vaters. Angestachelt davon neckte er die ganze Länge. Von unten nach oben, von oben nach unten. Mein Atem ging schneller, mein Geist schaltete ab. Nur Gier, Lust und Verlangen blieben.

Schwer schluckend, keuchte und stöhnte ich. Immer lauter und es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn plötzlich war ich umfangen von einer feuchten Wärme. Meine Augen weit aufgerissen, aber nichts sehend, versuchte ich das Gefühl einzuordnen.

Sicher hatte ich mich in meinem Alter schon oft befriedigt, aber die eigene Hand hatte sich nie so angefühlt, wie das was ich in diesem Augenblick erlebte. Seine Zunge leckte und neckte weiter über meinen Schaft. Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer. Ich hörte ein reißendes Geräusch, als ich unbemerkt, das Laken zerlegte. Alles um mich schien zu verschwimmen, alles war wirklich noch eine Rolle spielte, war er. Was er tat, wie er es tat und dass er es tat. Seine Haare strichen immer wieder über meine Haut, sein Atem fühlte ich an einer empfindsamen Stelle, seine Zunge trieb mich in den Wahnsinn und ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten. Zuviel Stimulation für einen ausgehungerten Geist.

Laut schreiend kam ich in seinem Mund.

Meine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, das Blut in meinen Adern kochte und langsam entkrampfte ich meine Finger. Mein Blick fiel allmählich auf meinen Vater der immer noch zwischen meinen Beinen lag und höchst erotisch die letzten Überreste von seinen Lippen leckte. Lächelnd sah er mich an, aber ein Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet auch seine Lust. Als ich meine Finger löste, bemerkte ich, dass ich ohne es zu wollen, meinen Vater verletzt hatte. Kleine rote Striemen aus dem ein feiner Blutstropfen hervorquoll hatte ich hinterlassen. Schuldbewusst wollte ich mich entschuldigen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ich hatte eine (gute) Idee.

Ich nahm seine Hand und während ich ihm in die wunderschönen Augen blickte, leckte ich über seine Finger. Ich nahm jeden einzelnen in den Mund und saugte daran, bis ich zu den Striemen kam. Unter meiner Zunge spürte ich die raue Haut, schmeckte das metallische Blut und sah wie die Augen meines Vaters sich schlossen. Ich wollte ihm alles geben. Wollte ihm geben was er brauchte.

Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Haut gebildet. (mittlerweile hatte es in diesem schrägen Raum +40° C) der in dem hellen Licht glänzte.

Ich küsste über seine Hand, seine Schwielen, die Narben, über seinen Unterarm, den Bizeps bis zu seinem Hals. Entspannt legte er den Kopf zur Seite und nur auf meinen Instinkt hörend, biss ich ihn leicht. Spürte wie er unter mir erstarrte, laut stöhnend, aber in keinster Weise schmerzverzerrt. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich meinen Vater so berühren konnte und ich traute mich kaum. Federleicht glitten meine Hände über seine ausgeprägte Muskulatur und trotz der Hitze, überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut.

„Son Gohan…"

Wieder diese sonore Stimme, wie sie meinen Namen hauchte. Schauer liefen über meinen Rücken wenn er es tat.

Meine Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg hinab, zu seinen Lenden. Auch wenn ich nicht viel Erfahrung hatte, ich wusste was mir gefiel und ich war sicher, dass ich nicht allzu viel verkehrt machte, denn das Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde lauter.

Ich küsste einen Weg nach oben, über seine Brust bis zu einer seiner Brustwarzen. Ich neckte sie mit meiner Zunge, während meine Hand von unten über sein Bein strich, hinauf zu seinem Oberschenkel und weiter. Erschrocken hielt er kurz die Luft an, als ich ihn berührte.

Seine Spitze war feucht und ich nutzte den ersten Lusttropfen um mit ihm den Rest zu benetzen.

„Ahhh…. Gohan…" sein Kopf drehte sich von rechts nach links.

Er war so wunderschön, dass ich kaum meinen Blick von ihm wenden konnte.

Diese Position gefiel mir. Ich konnte ihn ansehen, ihn berühren und verwöhnen, so wanderte ich mit meinen Lippen von einer Knospe zur anderen und strich mit meiner Hand an ihm sanft auf und ab.

„Son Gohan…ahhh…fester…."

Lächelnd ließ ich ganz von ihm ab. Das war sicher nicht das, was er erwartet hatte, als er mich besorgt ansah.

„Das wollte ich nicht…" entschuldigte er sich, schwer atmend. „Ich will dich nicht drängen. Du….ahhhh…Son Gohan…."

Ein Auge hatte er geschlossen, während er mich mit dem andern lustverzerrt ansah. Ich wollte den Kontakt nicht unterbrechen und blickte ihn an, als ich meinen Mund um ihn legte. Es war schöner als ich dachte. Seine Härte in meinem Mund fühlte sich so richtig an. Die seidige Haut seiner Eichel, der Stahl der darunter war. Mit langen Zügen strich ich auf und ab, neckte den kleinen Schlitz und schmeckte das Salz dort. Ich konnte nicht genug kriegen. Immer schneller wurden meine Bewegungen und ich merkte wie er versuchte nicht seine Hüften zu bewegen. Selbst in einer solchen Situation würde er nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Wenn du weiter ….ahhh…machst, dann ….ahhh…Son Gohan…" mit einem letzten Kraftakt zog er meinen Kopf von sich weg und ich dachte etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, aber er sah mich lustverzerrt aus grünlich blauen Augen an.

Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie an seine Härte, den Blick nicht abbrechend, dann legte er seine Hand über meine und führte den Takt. Ich spürte die Kraft die von seinen Fingern ausging und jeder andere hätte soviel nicht ertragen, aber er sah mich nur an, während unsere Hände sich bewegten. Ich wollte schreien, als seine zweite Hand sich um mich schlang, der ich wieder in voller Größe stand, aber in diesem Augenblick war es mir egal. Ich wollte es. Wollte ihn so sehr und wir sahen uns in die Augen, als wir beide gemeinsam kamen.

Klare, heiße, klebrige Flüssigkeit lief über meine Hände und Beine und ich wollte aufstehen, doch mein Vater zog mich zu sich und küsste mich.

~*~*~

Wieder in der Einsamkeit meiner Hütte erinnerte ich mich seufzend nur zu genau an diese erste Nacht, als ich den pulsierenden Herzschlag in meiner Lende fühlte und als ich an mir herab sah, schämte ich mich nicht mehr. In manch einsamen Nächten hatte ich phantasiert. Was ich alles mit ihm hätte machen können, oder getan habe.

Mein Essen hatte ich vollends vergessen als ich sah, dass die Sonne schon aufgegangen war und langsam wurde das Leben reger. Der Wind hatte etwas zugenommen und durch das gekippte Küchenfenster drang die Luft zu mir. Wie lange Finger berührten sie meinen erhitzen Körper und ich rutsche auf dem Stuhl etwas nach unten in eine bequemere Position. In meinen Gedanken flog ich zu meinem Vater, hoffend, dass er mich im Jenseits spürte. Ich schloss meine Augen, schickte meine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Strich über meinen inneren Oberschenkel zur Quelle meiner Qual. Mit langen Zügen strich ich über mich selbst, mir immer vorstellend es wäre jemand anders.

„Ahh….Vater…" meine Stimme war so rauchig. Sie fühlte sich lauter an.

Viel brauchte ich nicht, denn die Erinnerungen an diese erste Nacht waren mir zu deutlich in Gedanken. Ich drückte die Eichel, stöhnte leise auf und immer schneller wurden meine Bewegungen bis ich ganz ungeduldig meinem Höhepunkt entgegen fieberte. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss ich mich über meine Hand. Heißer Samen lief über meine Finger und ich kostete den Geschmack. Seiner war herber gewesen.

Ich seufzte. Das war auch jedes Mal dasselbe. In Gedanken berührte er mich, aber nie war der Höhepunkt wieder so gewesen wie mit ihm als er lebte.

„Du bist wirklich sehr erotisch Son Gohan" hörte ich eine Stimme, etwas verzerrt, aber deutlich. Blinzelnd sah ich mich um.

Das konnte nicht sein…

„Ich habe dir schon lange zugesehen und ich sehne mich so nach dir…"

Er war es wirklich.

„Vater? Bist du das…" erschrocken sah ich um mich, meine momentane Situation vergessend.

„Ja, ich habe gelernt, auch ohne Meister Kaio zu dir zu sprechen. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, es früher zu lernen, aber es ist sehr schwer und ich wollte ihn nicht immer dabei haben." Ein Lachen in seiner Stimme.

Ich wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte, so überwältigt war ich. Zwei Jahre hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört, doch jede Nacht hatte er mich in meinen Träumen verfolgt. Zwei Jahre die mich manchmal an meine Grenzen stoßen ließen, in denen die Verzweiflung wuchs.

Meine Augen brannten und heiße Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.

„Nicht weinen Son Gohan. Ich wünschte ich könnte jede davon wegküssen." Doch anstatt mich mit diesen Worten zu trösten, löste es noch mehr und ich sank auf die Knie, schluchzend.

„Ssshhh.."

Ich fühlte eine Wärme unter meinem Kinn, einen Finger, der mein Gesicht nach oben zog. Ich sah ihn so deutlich vor mir, als würde er wieder leben.

Seine helle Haut leuchtete und sein oranger Anzug machte ihn so anziehend. Mein Blick wanderte über ihn und dann spürte ich seine starken Arme um mich.

All die Jahre, nach Cell und auch später hatte ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als genau einen solchen Augenblick. Dass er mich in die Arme nahm.

Sanft streichelte er mir über die Haare und redete auf mich ein. Die Tränen der Vergangenheit liefen in Strömen über mein Gesicht, ich krallte meine Finger in seinen orangefarbenen Anzug, der Stoff unter mir fühlte sich so echt an.

Einige Minuten waren sicher schon vergangen, als ich mich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte und ihn ansah. Ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen sah, denn nun war er kein Super Saiyajin mehr.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk, Son Gohan." Flüsterte er leise, als er über meine ebenfalls schwarzen Locken strich.

Aus großen Augen sah ich ihn an.

„Der Herr der Unterwelt ist sehr nett und ich darf eine Woche auf die Erde zurück."

„Eine Woche?" Meine Stimme war ein Flüstern.

Er nickte. „Es soll wieder ein Kampfturnier geben an dem ich teilnehmen darf, aber erst am Ende der Woche. Den Rest…" und er drückte mich an sich „bin ich bei dir!"

Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. War das wirklich wahr? Hatte mein Vater den Herrn der Unterwelt um einen solchen Gefallen gebeten? Eine ganze Woche?

„Das ist ja nicht viel Zeit." Lachte ich als ich meine Lippen auf seine drückte. Nach zwei Jahren waren sie genauso schön wenn nicht schöner und er erwiderte den Kuss.

FIN

[1] ich weiß nicht, ob sich jemand erinnern kann, als die beiden (Son Goku und Son Gohan) aus dem Raum von Geist und Zeit kamen und sich über „Reste" freuten, weil sich dann, wie sich heraus stellte, keiner der beiden kochen konnte

[2] im Manga war Son Gohan der erste der die Anzeichen für den Herzvirus seines Vaters erkannte und so denke ich ist er beruhigt, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht.


End file.
